Legacy of a Potter
by Speedy Gonzales
Summary: AU.PostPOA. In the summer after 3rd year, Harry Potter goes through a lot of changes and not all of them physical. Harry soon learns of his heritage and in doing so makes a shocking discovery.HHr.
1. Prologue

Hello all! I'm Speedy Gonzales. This is my first Fanfiction so… Anyway let the story begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ and PROBABLY never will. But my mom always say never say never.

Chapter 1: Legacy of a Potter

It was the hottest day of the summer at Little Whinging and most of teenagers were outside enjoying their homework less summer. All except one. Well he was outside but not enjoying it in the least bit. His name was Harry Potter.

Now when most people in the Muggle World hear that name they either have no clue who he is or pretend to have no clue who he is for the extreme disgust they feel about him. But in the Wizarding World the reaction's are the complete opposite. They all know him and they worship the ground he walks on.

But some of the Witches and Wizards reaction's are the same to the Muggles. People with last names like Malfoy, Lestrange, and Nott. Why you ask? Because they're all Deatheater Scum who will follow Voldemort to the end.

Now when you say the name Voldemort the reactions are quite funny. People fall off their chair, squeak, and soil themselves. The majority of the witches and wizards are scared of him AND his name. But some are not (cough Harry Potter cough). Don't really know why they are still scared of it if he's 'dead'. But while everyone knows the story of the Boy-Who-Lived almost no one knows the other story. You see it all started 14 years ago…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ. But I'm working on it.

Thanks to: Lord Leon Towasoki for reviewing.

Chapter 2: Legacy of a Potter

October 31,1981 Godric's Hallow Approximately 9:00 p.m.

Something was wrong.

And Lily Potter had a feeling she knew what it was.

15 month old Harry Potter had been crying all day. His parents, Lily and James Potter knew something had to be wrong. He never cried. Not even when Sirius Black, his godfather, accidentally dropped him on his head.

It was Halloween and the Potter family were just finishing dinner. All throughout dinner Lily and James glanced at the door anxiously, like Lord Voldemort himself was going to burst in any moment. They didn't even suspect that was going to happen in a few minutes time.

After dinner James took Harry into the Lounge to watch television (Lily had opted that they have some muggle things in their home) while Lily cleaned the kitchen. She then joined them on the couch, still looking at the door warily. All of the sudden the television cuts off and sounds of someone trying to break something is heard.

"James, I think **he** is here" said Lily.

" But that's impossible. If **he **was here that would mean Peter betrayed us…

A loud crash interrupted him. The door flew open. He was here. Lord Voldemort was at Godric's Hollow.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off---"

Lily grabbed the now wailing baby Harry and ran off upstairs.

While Lily was upstairs trying to calm Harry, James was downstairs trading curses with Lord Voldemort. There were flashes of blue, red, and yellow until finally Voldemort got tired of this and released the killing curse.

"_Avada Kedavra_"he screeched

Lord Voldemort then turned away and walked up the stairs when he knew the curse hit his target. But when he did so he didn't see the strange occurrence. A white glow surrounded the cold body of James Potter and was gone as fast as it came.

Scene Cut

October 31, 1981, Outside Godric's Hallow Approximately 9:10 p.m.

Unknown to Lord Voldemort two people were watching his every move as soon as he set foot on the property. They could have stopped the attack but knew that it would change the direction of everything. So they waited until they seen the signal.

The house was illuminated by lights of different colors until finally a lone emerald green light was seen and an heartbreaking cry was heard.

Then a bright white light shone through the 1st story's windows, not making it to the 2nd story. And was gone as fast as it came.

That was obviously what the two people were waiting for as they took long strides towards the house trying to tune out the pleading cries of Lily Potter.

They both stepped on the porch of the house and went in through the destroyed door. It was obvious that a battle of life and death had taken place here. The whole lounge and dining room was destroyed. Toys were scattered all over the floor and it looked like the half of the couch was missing. The two men then saw a sight that would probably hunt them for the rest of their lives; if he was really dead.

James Potter was laying there, as still as a pole, and as cold as a cucumber.

" Sir, this is not right. I know the Killing Curse kills people instantly and from the books I read about the Saiyan heritage I know that it nullif--"

" Yes, you are right about that but you also know that he can not know about him until the heritage ceremony had been invoked and finished."

" But sir you know about the changes he will go through before---"

"Yes, I know. But I also know that he will have a certain accident at school involving a physical strengthening potion that will take months to get out of his system."

" But sir, wouldn't that just add to the--"

" No it would not" interrupted the voice again. " All potions effects are dulled to the point of no usage. So it will not effect him in the least bit. It will only seem like it."

"Wow sir it seems like you have it all planned out." said the other voice.

" Well I am the supreme Kai, aren't I? Now, Kibito I want you to take James Potter-Vegeta's body to the other world."

" Yes sir. Wait a minute, Vegeta?"

" Yes, Vegeta"

" But isn't that the name of the Roy--

" Yes! Now will you please just take the body, before the spirit of Mr. Thomas Riddle comes along and ruin it."

" Isn't Riddle the name of the othe--"

"Kibito" the supreme Kai hissed " Do your job"

"Oh, right sir. Sorry Sir"

And with that said three out of the four ALIVE occupants of the house disappeared into thin air.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer wasn't working right and I HATE typing. So this is chapter 3 of Legacy of a Potter. NOTE: I changed it to Post-POA.

**What are beta-readers?**

Thanks to: **Sarah R. Potter, Demon-sword, Chrisproffitt, Nightwing 509, Adm. Bones, Shellsboy24,and Bandgsecurtitaw **for the reviews.

'**Thoughts'**

'_Flashbacks'_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 3:

Legacy of a Potter

June 2nd Professor Snape's potions final exam- 3rd year

" Today for your final exam grade in potions you are going to all be brewing different potions. Meaning you won't be able to help other people with their potion" Professor Snape said smugly while looking directly at Neville and Hermione.

" The potion instructions are on the piece of parchment I am passing out to you now"

The whole class looked at Snape like he finally lost it. The parchments were blank.

"Professor, the parchment is blank….everyone's parchment is blank" said Hermione

" 15 points from Gryffindor for pointing out the obvious, Granger. Now to activate it just tap it twice with your wand and say ' Instructo Revealo'.

Instructo Revealo was heard throughout the classroom and the potion's instructions and ingredients appeared on their parchment.

After this was done the students looked even more confused. Everybody had a different colour ink on the paper. What was Snape playing at?

" Professor why is the ink different on each parchment" Hermione asked curiously.

"Granger, any other student in this class would not even think twice about the colour of the ink ("More like no one is brave enough to interrupt you, my royal pain in the arse." Harry muttered to himself) or point it out" Snape hissed "But you were always the oddball weren't you?

All throughout Snape's mini tirade Hermione had sunk lower and lower into her seat, face red with embarrassment. Harry had to hold Ron back, which was surprisingly easy, from charging both Snape and Draco Malfoy, who, out of all the Slytherins, was laughing the hardest at Hermione's misfortune.

" Now to answer Miss Granger's question there is a not so secret motive behind the colours. If you all weren't a bunch of dunderheads you would have asked the 4th years, but seeing as you are I will let you figure it out by yourselves. And just to let you know, I don't expect much" Snape said smirking.

After that was said there was a period of about 5 minutes where no one talked and moved. There was complete silence, that was broken by Professor Snape.

" What in the hell are all of you waiting for!" yelled Snape

There then was a mad rush to the ingredients closet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Neville were the first ones in and the first ones out. They went to the work benches to get started on their potions.

"Hey Harry, which potion did Snape give to you?" asked Ron

" The Blood Replenishing Potion" Harry answered with a grin. He then turned around. "What about you Hermione?"

"I was assigned the Re-growth Potion. It doesn't seem too hard to brew."

"Nothing ever seems hard to you." Ron muttered. Instead of getting into one of their infamous arguments, Hermione decided to ignore him and ask Neville which potion he got.

"I got the Strengthening Potion (Oh no!).It seems that it will be really easy to brew. You know maybe Professor Snape is finally lightening up a bit." Neville replied cheerfully

But before Harry could put in a _very_ sarcastic remark, a first year Hufflepuff student, who had no idea where he was going, barged into the classroom. When he saw Professor Snape he smiled and walked over to his desk to ask for directions to the nearest loo. By this time the class was dead quiet. Some students (Gryffindor) were shooting warning looks at the boy and some students (Slytherins) were looking on eagerly, waiting for the explosion.

They weren't disappointed.

" Insolent, idiotic brat! You've been here for 9 months! NINE! And you still don't know your way around. But wait, you know enough to come barging into my classroom while I'm teaching…."

Professor Snape continued to berate the poor kid until he wet himself. He then realized he was in front of a combined 3rd year class. He started to cry and ran from the room in embarrassment.

The Slytherins seated on the left side of the room were laughing and jeering at the Hufflepuff's misfortune. The Gryffindors, that were seated on the right side, were shooting death glares at Snape.

When Professor Snape finally turned around he was looking very smug. He then realized for the whole time that he was yelling at the kid the class was watching him thus not working on their exam and wasting time.

"Well, are you going to stare at me like a bunch of first years on September 2nd? Get back to WORK!" Professor Snape screamed.

There were a lot rustling and curses as the students got back on task. Some student's potions were timed based and they missed their time limit as they were gaping at Snape and the student. They were forever ruined.

When Snape finally turned away Harry twisted around in his seat.

"Neville, mate, you spoke to soon. Way too soon. "said Harry

" Yeah, I guess I did but at least that anger wasn't directed at me." Harry agreed with him and turned back around to start his potion.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Potter x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Harry's POV

Harry Potter was having a fairly good day. He made it to breakfast on time and he most likely aced the Transfiguration exam; based on the smile on Professor McGonagall's face after she checked it over.

Even when he arrived in Potions for his exam his good day was not dampened in the least. That was because he was the first student and only student in the classroom. Professor Snape was on the other side of the room.

This past week Harry had been trying to avoid being in the same room with the professor. Why you ask? Well Snape had been acting different than he usually was towards Harry when they were the only ones in the room. And trust me with Dumbledore as Headmaster that happens way to much.

Snape was actually acting NICE! To him, Harry Potter, the bringer of gray hairs, the thorn in his side, and the son of his cousin.

Yep you heard me right James Potter and Severus Snape are cousins. Of course Harry didn't know that and wouldn't know until **HE **comes back.

Anyway Harry was panicking slightly until more students begin to walk in. Soon the whole class was full of Gryfindors and Slytherins alike. Professor Snape begin his lecture.

"Today for your final exam grade in potions….."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Potter x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x

Still Harry's POV

Professor Snape had finally finished his lecture with interruptions from Hermione, and a first year Hufflepuff (poor kid).

So I was there halfway through my potion, which for the first time was the right colour, when I felt a weight on my back. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was annoying and it felt like it was something that would hurt me in the future.

I didn't know how right I was.

When the feeling got too unbearable I lifted up my shirt a little and what I saw shocked me.

It was black and sleek and really soft. It was about 1 ½ feet long and looked like it was still growing. If I had not known any better I would've said I was growing a tail…

As the word 'tail' was thought a flurry of images invaded Harry's mind…

_A woman, with red hair, is hit by a beam of red light and being on cliff, falls off of it, grabbing the closest thing she could find. A black, furry object. A tail…._

_A man, with black hair, is on the ground, screaming in pain….._

And the images were gone as soon as they came.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Potter x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

During class Professor Snape had noticed Harry's eyes glaze over and instantly became worried. He was about to send him to the Hospital Wing until he noticed that Draco Malfoy also noticed his current condition.

'**Great just great, now why did I give him that first year potion?'** thought Snape.** 'I can't help Harry now.'**

Severus Snape had to answer the way of a Death Eater who still worked for Voldemort. He'd rather just send him to the infirmary to let Madam Pomfrey give him a dreamless sleep potion and let him sleep it off. But he had to act like a Death eater so…

"Potter!" Snape barked. "Don't zone out during class, ever again."

Harry seemed to snap out of what ever daze he was in.

" Yes Professor." Harry answered as Malfoy frowned, wondering why their wasn't a bigger reaction.

Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion and locked eyes with Snape. He (Draco) gave him (Snape) a we-need-to-talk look and then went back to his potion.

'**Damn, he suspects something. This is not good. Not good at all.'**

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Potter x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After Professor Snape scolded Harry, the rest of the class period went without interruption, well if you count the ten minutes of Hell. For Harry Potter that is.

It was the last minutes of class and the students were finishing up their potions and bottling them.

Draco Malfoy had already finished his assigned potion, the Draught of Living Death, and was bored out of his mind. So in a moment of stupidity he decided to mess up Longbottom's potion. He looked over into his cauldron to see a bubbling pale red mass. The Strengthening Potion.

Now Draco and every other mini pureblood supremacist knew that if you added Porcupine Quills to a Strengthening or any other enhancing potion it would increase the effect by x10 for every Quill. He also knew that if you added more than 5 the potion would be ruined, not the effect of the potion but the potion in general. Different colour, fume, and texture.

Draco then picked up some Porcupine Quills from Crabbe's pile and waited until he got his chance to throw them in their. It came soon when Longbottom turned around and asked Potter for something. I threw them in the potion. All six of them.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Potter x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Neville's POV

Neville was happy. Truly happy. And he was in the potions classroom to boot.

Neville had gotten the Strengthening Potion and was actually brewing it correctly.

'**Maybe not having the greasy git breathing down your neck is a good thing'**

If it was it sure was showing. The potion is suppose to be a pale reddish colour before you add the eye of newts.

'**Oh bugger! I forgot the eye of Newt! I was doing so well too. And I just can't walk up there and ask for a Eye of Newt. Snape would skin me alive! Maybe Harry has some extras.'**

Neville then turned and asked Harry if he had some extra Eye of Newts.

"Yeah. Here" Harry replied distantly. He handed over 2 Eye of Newts.

"**Yes! I got the Eye of Newt! Now I can get a good grade in potions, finally'**

But when he turned around to add them, his potion had taken on a _very _different colour, and smell. And it was bubbling. A lot. So much that it started to spill onto the floor.

Neville looked around frantically for any kind of help. All he saw was a smug looking Malfoy and a non-attentive Snape.

'**And he yells at us for not paying attention'** Neville thought, slightly put out.

Suddenly the potion stop frothing. But before Neville could sign in relief the potion exploded and Harry, being behind Neville at the time, was slammed into a wall.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!! Sorry I have not updated in a very long time but school is terrible. Now on to the 4th chapter of Legacy of a Potter. Note: This is officially a HHr fic.

Thanks to: Olaf74, funky-monkey-93, silvertail, Fire Dolphin, Draghknar, Noc007, shellsboy24, and Demon-sword for the reviews.

'Thoughts'

'Flashbacks'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4:  
Distractions

June 2nd- High above Earth

High above Earth, directly over Hogwarts actually, there was a cloaked stranger looking directly in the clouds. He had been watching Hogwarts ever since Harry Potter had first set foot in it. He was a guardian of sorts. To Harry Potter anyway. In young Potter's first year, he had given him a bit of his power to help him in his adventures. The next year, he gave him even more power to help him defeat the basilisk and then save the Weasley girl. But this year, for some odd unknown reason, his superior would not let him, under no circumstances, watch or help him this year. He said he had to wait until a certain event passed and also something was going on down on Earth that would distract him, big time.

James Potter-Vegeta scoffed. What could have possibly happened that would've distracted him from his task?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPotterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 2nd- A few miles from Hogsmeade

Sirius Orion Black A.K.A Padfoot was enjoying his newfound freedom. Just last week, his godson and his 'friend' (Sirius suspected something was going on between them) rescued him from the horrible kiss of a dementor. He had hoped to repay him by offering a home for him during the summer but Snape just had to come and ruin it.

He also wanted to buy Hermione a whole collection of books from Flourish and Blotts as a thank you gift. In the past week, he and Harry had been in correspondence. Almost all the letters from Harry were about Hermione and he had wrote about her love of books.

'Hehehe, I think my godson is a bit smitten with his friend. And I can see she is just as smitten as he is. I HAVE to get them together. Sigh… they remind me so much of Lily and James. I wish they could see their little boy grow up and fall in love.'

Sirius shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts and took out a piece of clean parchment.

Dear Harry….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPotter-Vegetaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was still staring into the clouds, thinking about everything that had transpired over the last 12 years.

A clear, sharp voice cut through his thoughts.

"Thinking again Jamie?"

"You know I am." was the annoyed response.

Sigh "Come now, little brother. You know that thinking only strains your brain, hurting it in the process." James could practically hear the antagonizing smirk on his face.

When James didn't retort, it made that smirk turn into a frown.

" Well since I was the right about the thinking thing, I can successfully say that you were thinking about Harry again." the voice said

That comment seemed to burst a dam full of emotions inside James.

"Of course I was thinking about Harry! I've been thinking about him for the last 12 years."

"You've also been watching him for the past 2 years, which I don't consider to be healthy…"

"I feel a but coming on"

"BUT, I truly want to know the reason why you haven't watched him at all this year."

"Dende said" James started " that something was going to happen this year that would've distracted me and also made me want to reveal myself to soon."

The man snorted.

"Trust me little brother, the short, green fool had a very good reason for not wanting you to watch"

And with that said, Vegeta Potter-Vegeta turned around and swiftly walked away, leaving his brother, James, worried and confused for his son Harry James Potter.

Severus, please protect my son.

Directly under him, in an obscure magical school, his cousin was attempting to do so. 


End file.
